videogameliesfandomcom-20200215-history
Mario series
Lies about the Mario series Lies about Super Mario Bros *If you collect every fire flower in the entire game, Mario gets a helicopter. *If you jump over the flag at the end of a stage, you will land in the castle, and you will gain infinite lives, warp to a secret stage, or gain roller-skates. **''Jumping over the flagpole (Which requires perfect timing and works only on select levels) will actually just lead to a flat, endless area beyond the flagpole.'' *You can jump out of the water in underwater stages. *If you fall into the "Well" looking pit with the symmetrical stair-steps on both sides in Level 1-1, you will fight against a giant. **''It's an ordinary bottomless pit.'' *If you finish World -1 you will get 100 lives **''Finishing world -1 will just cause you to start the same level over.'' *If you beat the game 4 times in a row without dying once then a 1-800 number will come up which if called will give you a coupon for 4 free NES cartridges. *Yoshi was supposed to be in this game, but it was too hard for 8 bit technology to handle. Nintendo waited until they created the Super Nintendo before putting him in a game. **''Based on a truth; a game featuring Yoshi was to be made for the NES, but was not for the above-mentioned reason.'' Lies about Super Mario Bros 2 *As soon as the game starts, if you can press the UP button quick enough, you can enter the door that you fall from at the beginning of the game. Inside the door is a world with awesome 16 bit graphics. *This game was originally based on a Nipponese video game called Doki Doki Panic, and that Nintendo replaced the original sprites with Mario characters. Lies about Super Mario Bros 3 *One of the power-ups is a Wendy Koopa suit. **''This lie started because of a printing error in Nintendo Power. They accidentally showed Wendy Koopa in a World 4 mushroom house, instead of the Tanooki suit icon.'' *In the levels with the giant red fish: when it jumps up and eats you, if you throw a projectile (a fireball, a hammer, etc.) at precisely the right moment, *just* as you begin to be engulfed in its mouth, you will not die, and will be able to control the fish for the rest of the level. **''Note that this is an obvious impossibility because Mario dies instantly upon physical contact with said fish, and there basically *is* no time in which to try to throw a projectile. '' Lies about Super Mario World *The number beside your saved game is a completion percentage, and there are 4 super-secret levels to find. **''The number shown is the number of level exits found by the player. There are 96 total exits in the game.'' *It is possible to travel up the waterfall at the very top of the world map. *By completing all stages twice (once before completing the Special Zone and once after when the game becomes Halloween themed) will cause a bridge to be made to the empty island north of the first Haunted House you unlock (given you didn't use any of the alternative level exits) and a castle will rise up on it. Here you can play a boss rush against powered-up versions of Nestor, the Koopa Kids and finally Bowser. *There exists a beta version of Super Mario World on the NES before it was ported and released for the Super Nintendo. **''There's an unlicensed, bootleg port of Super Mario World for the NES, but this was made in Hong Kong and was made after the SNES game.'' *After completing the Special Zone on all available file slots, Yoshi's sprite will be replaced by a freaky horse. Lies about Mario 64 See the article on Mario 64. Lies about Mario Galaxy See the article on Mario Galaxy. Category:Nintendo